Great Orion Sphere
This is a section of space About 6:30 from Earth 3200 light years distant from the Federation. Coreward from the Trantorian Empire The discovery of this region is described in ST-OM #33 to #36. Between the Klingon Empire and the Federation there is an area called the "Delta Triangle" where ships are known to disappear.The USS Endeavor discovered that this is due to an unstable wormhole. The Known Space side is attracted to warp drives - the far side of the wormhole, the Great Orion side, is repelled by warp drives. (The wormhole is now tracked and ships are issued constant warnings as to its location.) Passage damaged warp drives and discombobulated starships, rendering them easy prey. The Great Orion Sphere is inhabited by several factions. Factions The Great Orions Namesake of the area.. They claim all of the area as well as everything else. These Orions are old fashioned unreconstructed Orions. Think Kublai Khan in starships. Corrupt, racist, slavers. and tending towards violence. They make poor neighbors. However, they are a regional power. Their ships equal late 23rd century Federation and Klingon ships in firepower. They have the development and infrastructure to field a stronger fleet than any single rival. Category:Regions Category:Political Units Category:Races Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek The Klingons A mix of old fashioned and more recent Klingons, they have suffered their own version of the New Klingon /Real Klingon Split. Pressed hard by entrenched Orions, New Klingons benefit by a willingness to take on non-Klingon allies. Their ships range from 23rd century to 24th century ships. Upgrading their own technology is hampered by warfare, both internecine and against the Orions, and a lack of manpower Last Chance A Vulcan Colony. They were working from a technology deficit, and struggled to ward off Orion and Klingon raids. When encountered by the USS Endeavor, they were on the verge of imploding due to pressure from the Great Orions. Their Surakian gestalt had slipped and they were revering to the old ways. The USS Endeavor brokered a Vulcan Klingon Alliance and promised to alert Vulcan to the existence of the colony. The Children of Apol Humanoid aliens, created by a YAGLA. Apol can create life and objects, travel at warp speed bare handed, create and express incredible energies. Apol can take one starship, He couldn't take a fleet. So he taught his children, normal people created in his own image, how to build starships and advanced technology so they could assist him in defending his world. When the USS Endeavor encountered him, they pitched an alliance. Apol agreed with some limitations. Return The USS Endeavor managed to traverse back to known space by shutting down all subspace devices and having New Klingon allied ships steer the Great Orion end of the wormhole onto the Endeavor, repelling it with their warp drives in a strange sort of space combat soccer. Back in known space the Endeavor carried word of the people they found. Aftermath Afterwards, The Vulcans and the Klingon Empire mounted two missions to try and relieve their beleaguered fellows in the region. Fist Mission The first mission was centered around a Behemoth class Heavy transport with many escorts. A joint Vulcan/Klingon mission. (Yea, wrap your brain around that.) This mission was not expected to make the return trip. Subspace messages indicate they made the trip with minimal losses of persons and material, by Klingon standards at least. Second Mission With DiSodium ships available a second mission was launched with the goal of a round trip. It has yet to return. However with the hazards mapped out, and six times the cruising speed. the chances are better than average. Category:Regions Category:Political Units Category:Races Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek